


抖M天堂（二）-狗狗的愤怒【汪金/言金】语言羞辱 18X - BkissJ

by punkya



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkya/pseuds/punkya
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Kudos: 5





	抖M天堂（二）-狗狗的愤怒【汪金/言金】语言羞辱 18X - BkissJ

设定都去食屎屎吧，OOC划破天际。

吐槽文笔无意义。

内涵语言羞辱调教情节，不喜勿入。

主汪金，多肉。微量言金打酱油且没肉。

【概要】

麻婆有事外出一段时间，汪酱被令咒下令，要照顾好闪闪的起居饮食。。。

———————————————————————–

【正文】

看着一地的酒瓶，库丘林有些无奈。

几天前。言峰绮礼因事外出，教堂只剩下库丘林和吉尔加美什。动身前，  
言峰绮礼用令咒命令库丘林在这段时间负责教堂的卫生和照顾吉尔加美什的起居饮食。这几天吉尔加美什的房间特别脏乱。

叹了一口气，默默把喝完和没喝完的都扔进垃圾袋里。他动作  
并不轻，有时酒瓶碰撞发出“嘭嘭”声，但他亦毫不介意。不如说他是故意发出声响，好惩罚睡在沙发上的罪魁祸首——吉尔加美什。

“狗，你就这么想吵醒本王吗？”

“喂！你刚刚说‘狗’了吧？！”停下动作，禁忌被触犯的库丘林抬头盯着吉尔加美什。

吉尔加美什趴在沙发上，腰部紧贴软垫让臀部不自觉翘起。上衣有点凌乱，在腰线处出露出一块白皙细腻肌肤，  
隐约还能瞥见腰部曲线分明。  
下装脱落到盆骨处，却看不见贴身衣服的踪迹。望着库丘林的眼神朦胧迷离，嘴角似笑不笑。  
沙发上的仿佛不是最古老的王者，而是个天生媚骨的妖孽。

“说了又如何？你要‘惩罚’本王吗，狗狗！？”话语如猫般慵懒，又如调情般暧昧，  
故意加重‘惩罚’二字，无论男女都会遐想连篇。只消一句话，房间便弥漫着似有若无的色情，比酒香还浓。  
除了被触犯禁忌的不满，库丘林胸口还爆发出一股对肉欲的渴求。

扔下垃圾袋，库丘林揪起吉尔加美什的衣领把他翻过来。没等吉尔加美什躺好，库丘林就跨坐在吉尔加美什身上。  
他一手压着吉尔加美什的手腕，另一手钳住吉尔加美什的下巴，居高临下俯视对方。

“你好像忘了那个冒牌神父不在。”  
“啊哈！”即使下巴和手腕生痛，吉尔加美什却没有介意的意思，反而冒出得瑟的笑声，  
“本王当然记得绮礼不在。。所以说，本王被'做'了什么，绮礼也不知道哦…狗!狗!”

说得如此露骨，木头也懂得个中含义。

“闭嘴！”，

咒骂一声，库丘林把钳住吉尔加美什下巴的手伸进吉尔加美什口中。  
手指抓住口中灵活的湿滑，一边施力一边摩擦。  
为了报复，库丘林尽量把手往吉尔加美什喉咙深处探去。  
喉咙塞住，失去了吞咽能力，一束晶莹自吉尔加美嘴角流出。

“你看你不是英雄王吗？这么大个人还留口水！”

“呜。。。”

释放吉尔加美什的双手，库丘林撕开吉尔加美什的上衣，露出吉尔加美什精壮的胸膛与结实的小腹。  
库丘林自吉尔加美什嘴角沾取了些唾液涂，抹在身下人胸前的蓓蕾上。冰冷的空气让它们挺立成长，  
方才含羞的花苞此时已开出殷虹的花朵。

“不愧是英雄王，你看这里”，库丘林弹了弹其中一朵凸点，“不碰也能挺起来。”

把在吉尔加美什口中的手收了回来，库丘林直攻吉尔加美什胯下。手伸入长裤中，库丘林接触到的并非最内层的衣料，  
而是颇有硬度的男根。

“你很饿吗？被压着就能硬，言峰绮礼平时没有喂饱你吗？嗯？”

“啊。。。。”吉尔加美什没有回答，只闭着眼享受着下体被抚摸的快感。

库丘林对此十分不满，便用力捏住对方其中一边乳首道：

“喂，问你话呢！”

“啊！痛！痛啊！”

“为什么这样就能硬，还不穿内裤，你是不是淫荡？！回答我！”

说着，库丘林又加重捏弄乳首的力道，还把手中的小凸点往外扯。胸前的痛楚唤回吉尔加美什的一丝思考能力。

“饿。。。饿。。。”

“因为想被干才不穿内裤的吗？”

“嗯。。。啊。。。”

不满意得到的单字回答，库丘林同时停下了两手的工作。失去被玩弄快感的吉尔加美什情绪一时低落起来，  
饥渴的身体如蛇般扭动，还弓起身以便更多地触碰到库丘林的体温——但一切都徒劳无功。

过了还一会，体内的欲望依旧快要爆炸，但思维却清晰了起来，也想明白库丘林突然停止的用意。

“因为想被干才不穿内裤的吗？”库丘林重复刚刚的问题。

“本王。。讨厌穿”

“为什么讨厌？因为碍着你这个淫夫不能随时被玩吗？”

双手重回吉尔加美什身上，库丘林用指甲轻刮吉尔加美什胸前两朵花蕊，以示奖励。如触电般，胸前传来的刺痛感  
让吉尔加美什失声尖叫，他左右摇动胸部以求更极致的快感。同时，也努力保持思维清晰来回答问题。

“内衣裤。。。很麻烦。。。不能随时。。被玩。。。呜。。。”

胸前被逗弄得红肿，下体却被孤立得寂寞难耐，吉尔加美什想要自己解决。手快到下体时却被库丘林一把抓住。

“呜呜。。。”被半路截停，吉尔加美什如可怜小猫一样看着库丘林。

看穿吉尔加美什举动的含义，库丘林脱掉吉尔加美什剩余的衣物，让他如动物般以四肢支撑身体趴在沙发上。  
吉尔加美什翘起臀部，雪白的臀部微微颤抖。  
“啪啪”库丘林随手怕打了几下，臀瓣就变得像个红彤彤的苹果一般诱人。

股间的花穴一览无遗，粉红色的，会动，一松一紧，好像在等待着谁去探险。

手指在洞穴口徘徊了一下而后探入，饥饿的洞穴马上吸住外来物。花壁如天鹅绒般丝滑，炽热的体温诉说着  
此时吉尔加美什有多寂寞。

“你看你把我的手指吸住了。”

库丘林弯曲手指，按压着富有弹性的甬道。像电器开关，每一次按下都接通了吉尔加美什的发声系统，房间回响着尖声浪叫。

不过一会儿，花穴就松动许多。知道吉尔加美什已经准备好，库丘林撤出手指，把男根整条没入那甜蜜肠道中。

“啊，果然经常被使用，一开始就能整根都进去。”

洞穴湿滑紧致，库丘林不由自主快速抽送起来。身下的吉尔加美什则用双手撸动自己的男根，在快感中不知廉耻地摇着臀部，叫着  
娇嗲的淫浪声。

“被开门狗艹翻的感觉怎么样呢？！哼？很爽吧你这骚货！”

“喜欢。。喜欢被狗狗艹。。。”

像是要宣泄平日被言峰绮礼和吉尔加美什的欺凌，库丘林每一下抽送都撞击到最深处。

突然，吉尔加美什后穴紧缩，全身绷紧，手中撸动速度加快，一个寒颤，射出浑浊白液。  
库丘林也因为洞穴内突然其来的意外而到达快感的顶点，用自身的精华填满吉尔加美什花穴。

———————————————————————————————-

一星期后，教会内。

看着一地的酒瓶，言峰绮礼有些无奈。

默默地把空酒瓶扔进垃圾袋，把喝剩下的重新封存好。他动作很轻，生怕嘈着沙发上的罪魁祸首——吉尔加美什。

“哟，绮礼，你总算回来了。” 动作再轻，吉尔加美什依旧敏感，每次收拾都会嘈到他。

“吉尔加美什，我离开的这段时间过得怎样？”

“本王过得可是相当‘滋润’啊。。。”说完，吉尔加美什打开电视，电视里播放着一部自制DVD影片。

看了几眼影片，言峰绮礼说：

“这样啊，看来LANCER有很好地照顾到你的饮食。”

昏黄的灯光中，言峰绮礼摸了摸手上的令咒。

【完】

* * *

  
  
  


[六月 19, 2015](https://punkyaya-blog.tumblr.com/post/121911644002/%E6%8A%96m%E5%A4%A9%E5%A0%82%E4%BA%8C-%E7%8B%97%E7%8B%97%E7%9A%84%E6%84%A4%E6%80%92%E6%B1%AA%E9%87%91%E8%A8%80%E9%87%91%E8%AF%AD%E8%A8%80%E7%BE%9E%E8%BE%B1-18x)


End file.
